The present invention relates generally to tow bar assemblies and, more particularly, to a rugged tow bar assembly capable of operating with extreme differences in height between towed and towing vehicles featuring a socket member and a rotating latch member having arcuate-shaped depressions or cutaway surfaces therein which facilitate rotation of the socket member with respect to a corresponding ball member of a universal-type joint.
A variety of different tow bar assemblies have been used in the past for the purpose of towing disabled vehicles. Such tow bar assemblies are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,374,593, issued to Smith, et al. on Feb. 22, 1983; 4,266,800, issued to Hawkins on May 12, 1981; 4,022,489 issued to Shattles, et al., on May 10, 1977; 3,806,162, issued to Milner on Apr. 23, 1974; 3,472,529, issued to Gal on Oct. 14, 1969; 3,492,022, issued to Hansen on Jan. 27, 1970; and 3,119,631, issued to Wanamaker on Jan. 28, 1964. However, these tow bar assemblies are either too bulky, complicated and expensive using too many parts, or difficult to use when the vehicle to be towed is located on uneven terrain such as in a ditch, etc. Trailer hitch assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos 4,196,919, issued to Tomen on Apr. 8, 1980; 3,547,470, issued to Parkhurst on Dec. 15, 1970; 3,481,630 and 3,481,631, issued to Parkhurst on Dec. 2, 1969; 3,178,204, issued to Croft on Apr. 13, 1965; 2,693,369, issued to Gross on Nov. 2, 1954; 2,522,793, issued to Koeckritz on Sep. 19, 1950; and 2,521,132, issued to Smith on Sep. 5, 1950. A bumper hitch assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,789, issued to Safford on Dec. 10, 1963. A tow bar assembly for towing disabled snowmobiles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,038, issued to Bachel, et al., on Dec. 25, 1973. Finally, a bumper attachment used for parking a vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,958, issued to Fawcett, et al. on Feb. 7, 1967.